


Trolberg Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: A Better World (Gravity Falls), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Mystery, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Poor Dipper, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, Supportive Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gravity Falls and Trolberg end up seemingly fused together, Hilda and the Mystery Twins decide to unveil the truth about what's happening.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Hilda (Hilda)/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 15





	Trolberg Falls

Their eventful summer at Gravity Falls was over. This was a fact that the Pine Twins had to deal with since the last year, and truth be told, they had adjusted better than even they expected.

Some cracks still appeared, though.

"Hey, think we could go to Gravity Falls this summer, Dipper?" Mabel, the sister, asked cheerfully.

"Mabel, you know that the ones you have to ask are Mom and Dad," Dipper, the brother, answered while reading a book. "And you already know what they said."

"But Dipper, I miss everyone! Candy, Grenda, Waddles, Soos, Wendy, everybody!"

"And I get what you mean, but-"

"And what about Pacifica?! Don't you miss her too?!"

Dipper paused and contemplated the statement, before closing his book and finally facing his sister.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her, but Mabel, get this through your head: Mom and Dad already said we're staying here for the summer."

Mabel made squeaky noises before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I get it, I won't bring it up again."

"Alright," Dipper smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Mabel."

Dipper lowered his head into his pillow, and tucked himself as Mabel looked away, and responded sadly:

"Goodnight, Dipper."

And with that, both twins went to sleep, one relieved while the other was nothing short of saddened.

* * *

Morning came much sooner than expected, especially when not only the sunlight filtered through the bedroom window, but the rooster did its signature, as Mabel would say, "wake up call."

The twins slowly woke up, Dipper yawning as he got up and turned around... and saw something interesting.

There was another in the room, whose floor was more wooden than usual, and in that bed was a girl with long Blue hair, yawning before she noticed the twins.

Once Mabel got up, Dipper rubbed her eyes while they exchanged greetings:

"Good morning, girl we've never met."

"Good morning, twins I've never met."

It took both sides about a second to realize what was going on. 

"GAAAAAAAH!"

The children jumped out of their beds in fear, the girl finding herself wrapped in her bedsheet while the twins quickly rubbed their eyes, clearing their vision a little more.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed the girl as she threw her bedsheet away. "And what are you doing in my house?!"

"Uh, excuse us?! This is our house!" Dipper responded, Mabel shouting "yeah!" in agreement. "Unless..."

Dipper pinched his arm, and yelped in pain.

"Okay, this is definitely not a dream."

Hilda pinched herself, but she only winced and grunted.

"Not a dream on my end either. But I don't get it, last thing I remember, I was going to sleep after telling my Mum-"

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl got an idea, and bolted downstairs, prompting the twins to follow her.

"Mum! I need your help!" she exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. "There's a pair of strangers in my bedroom!"

The twins, however, had her beat, sliding down the handles until they reached the ground... or in Dipper's case, slid off and crashed into the counter.

"Don't listen to her, Mom! Dad! She's the stranger!"

And as the girls began having a heated argument, Dipper rubbed his head and stood up... which allowed him to realize something.

"Mabel, take a look around."

The argument came to a stop and both girls scanned the room. It resembled the first floor of a gift shop, with a bunch of merchandise and exhibits lying around, the counter that Dipper crashed into being equally messy.

"What is this place?" the blue-haired girl asked. "This isn't my house."

"Told ya! Though to be fair, this isn't our house either, it's our Grunkle Stan's house," Mabel remarked. "But how did we get here?"

Dipper entered the counter and inspected for a moment.

"Mabel, I found something!"

The girls ran up to the boy, who grabbed a few, small pieces of papers. These were notes, the first which read:

_Dear Dipper and Mabel, I've left with Johanna to go look for potential new exhibits for the Mystery Shack. Breakfast's on the table, and for the love of Trolberg Falls, try to get along with her kid._

_Signed, Grunkle Stan._

"Who's Johanna?" Mabel asked out loud.

"That's my Mum!" the blue-haired girl said, edging closer to Dipper's side. "But what's she doing working in a gift shop?"

"I think the real question is, what's Trolberg Falls?"

The trio's stomachs grumbled.

"And also, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

One quick breakfast later, the trio returned to the bedroom, and Dipper walked to the window while the girls checked the closet.

What Dipper saw outside didn't look any different than the Gravity Falls he knew: the sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and fairies giggled as they began enacting a malicious prank.

So, just an average Gravity Falls morning.

"The notes said Trolberg Falls, but everything looks like Gravity Falls so far," Dipper pondered out loud. "Maybe Grunkle Stan made a typo of some sort? But the note was written, why would he make a typo like that?"

"We're done!"

Dipper flinched and turned back to see Mabel and the blue-haired girl had changed to their usual clothes: Mabel donning one of her many sweaters, a pink one with a ring of stars, while the blue-haired girl looked like she was getting ready for winter.

"The closet has clothes from both our homes," the blue-haired girl explained.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but fine," Dipper sighed. "I'll get dressed. You two go downstairs and wait for me there."

"Sure, but first," Mabel rubbed her hands with a giddy smile. "I need to see if it's still there."

Mabel ran to her pillow, checked under it, and giggled as she took something out and hid it behind her back, following the blue-haired girl as they left the room.

"So," she blurted. "What did you take out?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, really," Mabel said, rolling her eyes as she bolted downstairs with a wide smile. "It's just my very own-"

Once Mabel reached the ground, she spun around for a moment, then stopped, unveiling a familiar object as she chirped:

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

But the blue-haired girl was behind her. Seeing that, she turned around, and repeated:

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Oh, you got your own grappling hook? Nice!" she said while taking a closer look at the object. "Does it do anything strange or mystical?"

"No, but it's very cool nonetheless!" Mabel chirped. "Here, let me show you how it works!"

Mabel aimed her grappling hook at a wall, and shot it. And once it hit the wall... it began to bounce all over the place, extending further and further as the girl s looked at it in disbelief.

"So, it's not magical, huh?"

"It's never done this before..."

And then it stopped with a loud bonk.

"OUCH!"

The girls winced and turned to see Dipper standing at the end of the staircase, the grappling hook's... hook stuck on his forehead.

"S-Sorry, Dipper, I didn't mean to!" Mabel said as the hook retracted. "I was just showing our new friend how my grappling hook worked and-"

"Yeah, I saw it too, Mabel," Dipper replied, rubbing his head as he walked to the girl's side. "Someway, somehow, your grappling hook must've been tampered with."

Mabel hummed, and sadly look at her gun.

"Hey, so, since we've all calmed down a bit, I think we should introduce ourselves!" the blue-haired girl chirped. "My name's Hilda!"

"Nice to meet you, Hilda," Mabel shook Hilda's hand. "I'm Mabel, and the boy looking at the door is my younger twin brother Dipper."

Mabel faced the door, and saw Dipper take out a note attached to it. So naturally, she and Hilda ran to his side as he read it out loud:

_I heard your wishes and I decided to make them come true. You don't need to thank me, you enjoying this summer for as long as it lasts is enough for me._

_With love, Summer Pines._

"I didn't know we had a relative called Summer," Mabel remarked.

"We don't," Dipper bluntly stated. "Which only makes this much more suspicious."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do now," Hilda said. "We can only learn so much about what's going on inside here. We gotta go outside."

Dipper looked at Hilda, who nodded, and then at his sister, who smiled confidently while brandishing her grappling hook.

He turned back to the door, and adjusted his hat as he twisted the doorknob...

And a new mystery began.


End file.
